


14 Days with You

by mysehuniverse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Eventual Smut, Flirty Jongin, Fluff and Smut, Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, SeulRene are SeKai shippers, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysehuniverse/pseuds/mysehuniverse
Summary: Sehun thinks going on a cruise shop with his family was a terrible idea... that is until he meets Jongin.





	14 Days with You

_**Day 1** _

 

It has only been ten minutes since the cruise ship started moving but Sehun hates it already. He already had his holidays planned. He was supposed to spend it with his best friends, Chanyeol and Baekhyun. They already planned movie nights, road trips and they even planned to get themselves drunk on New Year's Eve at Luhan's party but now that's all put to waste.

"Enough with the sulking, dear. The tickets went on sale last week and your father and I couldn't let it pass. It'd be nice to spend our Christmas and New Year here." his mother cooed.

"Well thanks a lot, I've always wanted to spend fourteen days worth of vacation in the middle of the sea." Sehun rolls his eyes.

"Relax, it'll be fun. All of our colleagues were dying to get on this cruise, this is the best way to spend our holidays." his father adds.

"Oh please, you only want something to brag about." Irene, Sehun's older sister, adds.

"Finally, someone who understands me!" Sehun groans.

"Well actually, I was looking forward to this trip. My original plan for my vacation was to stay cooped up in my room while watching at Netflix or something." Irene shrugs.

"Jesus, am I the only one with a social life in this family?" Sehun whines.

"Get over it, here's your room key. We have a dinner reservation at 6 so you better be ready by then. Wear something decent." their mother reminded.

"Wait, only one key?" Irene asks.

"I'm sharing a room with her?!" Sehun gapes. "Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse."

"Stop being so dramatic. You both deserve some brother and sister bonding time. Your room is huge and it has two beds, it reminds me of the times before Sehun was old enough to have his own room."

"Mom!" Irene and Sehun both whine.

"Okay that's enough. You still have to unpack, so get to it. We'll see you later." their father said before heading to their own room.

Sehun looks at his sister in disbelief. "Don't give me that look, I should be the one complaining more since you're really messy." Irene scoffs.

"Well you snore like a pig." Sehun retorts.

Irene stomps on his foot and Sehun glares at her. "Come on baby bro, we have a long day ahead." she says sweetly.

"Welcome to hell, Sehun." the younger grumbles.

A few hours of complaining and unpacking later, the Oh siblings have already finished preparing for their dinner. "You're going to wear that?" Irene asks as Sehun tied his shoelaces.

"It's just dinner." he shrugs.

"You should be in formal attire since it's a fancy restaurant." Irene points out.

"At this point, I don't care anymore."

"Brat."

Compared to Irene's formal dress and curled hair, Sehun was only wearing jeans, a simple white shirt and a yellow and blue varsity jacket.

"I'm going for a norm core look." Sehun defends.

"You look like you're about to watch a football game. At least get rid of your lame jacket." Irene scoffs.

"Lame? Excuse me, this jacket is Dior." Sehun huffs.

"Still doesn't change the fact that your outfit is nowhere formal." Irene rolls her eyes.

"Maybe mom and dad will get pissed and let me stay in the room for the night." Sehun says hopefully.

Unfortunately for him, he was still forced to attend dinner. To make things worse, his parents actually made the reservation together with their friends who happen to be on the same cruise ship as well.

"I didn't know that they booked tickets with their friends." Sehun whispers.

"I didn't know either. Are we supposed to get along with their kids or something?" Irene whispers back.

They were both hiding behind the menu while their parents are talking with their friends. "So where are the kids?" their mother asked.

"They're on their way. I'm sure they'd get along well with yours. Oh look, here they are."

Their mother subtly kicked both of them from underneath the table. They both groan before putting down the menu that they were holding.

"This is our daughter, Seulgi and our son, Jongin." their parents' friend introduced.

Sehun was speechless for a moment upon meeting the siblings. Seulgi is beautiful with her eyesmile, dark hair and cute short bangs but Jongin though... he's breathtaking. His eyes had a playful glint on them, his tan skin was glowing and his oh so plush lips. He's really hot.

"Sehun! Hey Sehun!" Irene's voice knocked him back to reality. "Stand up and greet them." she says.

Sehun hurriedly stands up before smiling at Seulgi then Jongin. "I'm Sehun."

"Nice to meet you." Seulgi greets.

"Sehun." he liked the way Jongin said his name. "I'm Jongin." he smiles. "You look beautiful, by the way." for one moment Sehun thought Jongin was still talking to him but he realized that the tan male was already talking to his sister.

"I think we've met before, I think we're from the same university?" Irene asks.

"Ah, no wonder you looked familiar. I suppose you've seen Seulgi too."

"Now that I think about it, you're part of the dance troupe aren't you?" Irene excitedly asks.

Both Jongin and Seulgi smile. "We're both a part of it, actually."

"I knew it, so you're the popular sibling duo that everyone talks about." Irene says in awe.

Just like that, Sehun sits down and raises the menu once again. His existence was immediately wiped out.

"How about you Sehun?" Sehun hesitantly puts the menu down when he hears Jongin talking.

"Huh?"

"I haven't seen you before." Jongin says and Seulgi nods in agreement.

"I'm actually studying at a different university." he replies.

"He doesn't want to be in the same school as me. It's always been like this for us since we were in grade school. Sehun hates being compared." Irene narrates.

"Oh, Seulgi and I aren't like that but I do get your point. We're fraternal twins so it's easier to compare the two of us." Jongin chuckles.

I like his chuckle, Sehun decides.

"See, you seem to be enjoying this and to think that you and Sehun didn't even want to be here tonight." their father teases.

"Dad, I was looking forward to this. Sehun is the one who wanted to sulk in our room." Irene giggles.

"And I'm still sulking." Sehun grumbles.

His mother kicks him once again which causes him to jerk. Jongin must've noticed because he laughed at him. Sehun couldn't get any more embarrassed.

Dinner wasn't exactly the best experience for Sehun. His parents were chatting away with Jongin and Seulgi's parents while Irene is also engaged in a conversation with the Kim siblings. Sehun felt like he didn't belong, not to mention that his outfit also seemed out of place but he didn't really mind much. Once they were done eating, their parents were going to go to the casino to have some fun. Jongin invited them to hangout, Irene agreed but Sehun declined.

"I'm gonna go back to our room. I'm feeling a bit... seasick." he lies. Irene widens her eyes at him as a signal for him to stay but Sehun simply shook his head. "I'll see you around." he waves.

Sehun didn't return to their room. Instead, he went outside by the deck to get some fresh air. "Thirteen days left." Sehun sighs as he leans against the railing.

It was dark out and the strong waves are scary but despite that, the night sky was beautiful.

"You shouldn't be staying here if you're seasick."

Sehun flinches. "Jesus, you surprised me."

Jongin grins at him. "Sorry, Irene looked worried so I told her that I'd check up on you for her."

Sehun slightly feels disappointed because for one moment, he thought Jongin just wanted to talk to him. If he's reading the signs right, Jongin seems to be really interested in his sister which is no surprise. Irene is extremely beautiful, even Sehun can't deny that.

"Tell her I'm fine, you can go and proceed to your original plans." Sehun says.

"They'll be fine, I told her and Seulgi that they should hangout for now. You're the one in need of company." Jongin tells him.

"I never said I needed company." Sehun huffs.

"But you look like you're in need of it. I felt bad that I wasn't able to talk to you much during dinner. You must've felt a bit lost since you were so quiet."

Sehun looks at Jongin in surprise. Jongin actually noticed. "I'm usually quiet. Plus... I'm honestly not interested in this cruise in the first place."

"I can tell." Jongin raises an eyebrow at him. "I can actually relate to you, I was just dragged into this tour as well."

Sehun looks at him with genuine interest. "Really?"

"I already planned out my vacation but my parents suddenly decided to inform me about this tour three days before. I complained for those three days." they both laugh.

"Seriously? The same goes for me. My friends called me a traitor for cancelling our plans." Sehun laughs.

"It's not like it's our fault, our parents were the ones that dragged us into this." Jongin chuckles.

"You bet, I even have to share a room with my sister." Sehun complained.

"Exactly!" both of them laugh once again. "Gosh, I'm glad I met someone who feels my pain." Jongin says.

"Well you and Seulgi seem to get along much better than my sister and I." Sehun comments.

"Probably because we're of the same age, how far apart are you and Irene?" Jongin asks.

"Irene is twenty three while I'm twenty. She's a fresh graduate." Sehun replies.

"Wow, she looks young." Jongin gasps.

"She gets that a lot." Sehun awkwardly chuckles.

"We're also of the same age. I would've known you easily if we were schoolmates." Jongin adds.

"I guess. My friends are all older than me, I don't really have that many friends that are my age." Sehun says.

"I can be one." Jongin smiles at him.

Sehun's nearly stopped breathing. Jongin is probably the most handsome man he's ever met. "Well... We're stuck here for thirteen days so we might as well get along." Sehun smiles back.

"I like your jacket by the way." Jongin comments. "You caught my attention the moment I got in the restaurant, everyone was wearing suits while you're... so casual."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Good. Really good." Jongin looks into his eyes.

Sehun felt so lost in his gaze. He felt his cheeks heating up so he avoided eye contact. "I like to rebel."

"I like rebels."

Sehun didn't know what to do. Was Jongin flirting with him or was he just reading it all wrong? He was flustered. He's an introvert who third wheels his best friends because he sucks at socializing unless he's drunk.

Sehun clears his throat as he distracts himself by looking at the sky. "Thanks..." he mutters. "I don't feel so lost anymore."

"I hope you won't spend the rest of the tour sulking in your room."

"I have something to look forward to now." More like someone.

"Good." Jongin's small smile turns into a full smile now and Sehun knows he's screwed because damn, Jongin is just too attractive for his own good.

When Sehun returns to his room, he sees Irene sitting on her bed with her arms crossed. She cocks an eyebrow at him. "Where were you?" she asks.

"I needed fresh air." Sehun replies.

Irene gives him a knowing look. "Jongin ditched us to follow you."

Sehun looks at her as he took off his jacket. "He said you were worried so he offered to follow me."

"Me? Worried about you? Come on Sehun, you know me better than that." Irene shakes her head in disbelief.

"Jongin lied to me? He actually went to me because...?" Sehun asks.

"That's something for us to find out."

"I don't want to find out, I have a feeling that you have a bunch of ridiculous ideas." he brushes her off.

"Learn to live a little, baby bro."

"Mind your own business." Sehun scoffs. "Besides... Jongin seems to be into you, in case you didn't notice his sneaky glances during dinner."

He sounded way too bitter, much to his chagrin. He took off his shoes and slumped onto his bed. "Anyways I'm tired, so stop talking to me." Irene looks at him in disbelief.

 

Sehun spent the next day minding his own business. He'd usually stay at their room while his family enjoyed their tour around the ship. He comes out to eat and he'd walk around sometimes too. Jongin never left his mind ever since they met but Sehun doesn't plan to do anything about it.

 

_**Day 3** _

 

"For the last time, I'm not going!" Sehun whined as he covered himself with his blanket.

"You can't stay in the room for the rest of the tour! Stop being a baby and accompany me!" Irene exclaims.

"Give me one good reason on why I should come!"

"You need a bit of sunlight, Sehun. You look like a damn vampire. Mom and dad don't want me to go swimming alone, you need to he there in case a bunch of jerks decided to hit on me." Irene reasons.

"I'm not your bodyguard, plus you throw off a good punch I'm pretty sure you can protect yourself well." Sehun grumbles.

"Jongin and Seulgi will be there. Jongin has been asking me about you, he needs to hang out with you. He's been quiet around me and Seulgi." Sehun's ears perk up upon hearing that.

"Really?" Sehun asked.

"Really." Irene nods. "Now stop sulking and get dressed." she orders as she pulled him off the bed.

Sehun takes a deep breath before giving in. Irene hands him his swimming trunks and he heads to the bathroom for a quick change.

This is a bad idea. Sehun grimly thinks as he sees a lot of people by the deck and outdoor pool. He feels a lot of eyes on him but he knows it's probably because of Irene.

"Is it necessary for you to wear something so flashy?" Sehun remarks.

Irene was wearing a red sun dress together with a red sun hat. She is definitely a standout. Meanwhile, Sehun was just wearing simple swimming trunks and a plain fitted shirt.

"The real question is why are you not wearing something flashy?" Irene retorts.

"I'm not here to impress people." Sehun grunts.

"Are you sure?" Irene singsongs.

"Well--" whatever retort Sehun was going to say was caught in his throat because... wow.

Jongin and Seulgi were practically glowing. Seulgi looks so beautiful in her matching top and shorts while Jongin looks oh so sexy in his trunks and tank top. He looks so buff and Sehun could tell how defined his abs are.

"Ohh, someone's out today." Jongin raises his sunglasses to wink at them. His sun kissed skin looks so beautiful and his smile is just so breathtaking.

"I forced him out." Sehun feels Irene nudging his arm. "He was really planning on spending Christmas Eve stuck in our room."

"It's nice to see you out, Sehun." Seulgi greets. Sehun flashes a smile at her then at Jongin.

"Irene won't leave me alone if I stay in our room." Sehun scratches his head.

Irene clings onto Seulgi's arm. "Now that Sehun is finally out, would you mind keeping him company, Jongin?" she asked.

"Huh? You said you needed company, will you be fine alone?" Sehun asked.

"We'll be fine, you two go and have fun too." Irene waves him off.

Sehun hesitantly looks towards Jongin. "Sorry about that, you can do what you want. I'll be okay." he says.

"It's okay, I needed some company anyways. Do you mind?"

"Huh? N-no, I don't." he stammers. "But are you sure it's fine to let our sisters go off alone? I've seen a number of guys staring at Irene already, she may be annoying but I don't want her disrespected or something."

"We'll stay here so we can keep an eye on them. You're actually really protective of your sister despite being younger, huh?" Jongin asks.

"Irene kind of hates guys because she always gets disrespected and other shit. One time we were at a party and some drunk guy groped her, I ended up breaking my fist after punching the guy." he narrates.

"That's cute." Jongin chuckles. "I would've done the same for Seulgi."

"Anyways," Sehun looks around. "What should we do? I suck when I'm around people so it's pretty relieving to have you here."

"I'm honored to be your company then."

Sehun nearly blushes. "I want to swim." he suddenly blurts to change the subject.

"Let's go then." Jongin holds onto his hand before leading him towards the pool.

"Wait, there's too many people." Sehun counters.

"So? Everyone is minding their own business anyways. Come on." Jongin tugs his arm.

"Jongin," the tan male stopped and Sehun couldn't believe he actually whined out the other's name. "We didn't bring any towels so it'll be troublesome. Let's just stay by the poolside, are you fine with that?"

"Good point."

They just settled on sitting by the poolside. Sehun noticed how a group of girls were staring at Jongin. "You're quite the attention grabber." Sehun comments.

"You think so? Aren't they staring at you?" Jongin asks.

"Me? No way." Sehun chuckles. "I've always been the invisible one whether I'm with Irene, my friends and in this case, you."

Jongin quirks an eyebrow at him. "It's either they're blind or you're too oblivious."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're gorgeous, Sehun. It's impossible to not notice you." Jongin says as if it's the most normal thing to say.

Sehun was stunned. He thought his ears were playing games against him or something. He also thought that Jongin is just teasing him but he sounded way too genuine. Luckily for Sehun, a group of teenagers decided to jump into the pool. Water splashed onto the two of them so he didn't have to deal with the awkward silence that he feared.

"I should've brought towels." Jongin groaned as he took off his sunglasses and clasped it onto the collar of his top. "You okay?"

Sehun wasn't too soaked but Jongin was and it was really distracting for Sehun. Jongin's top was wet and it was sticking to him like second skin. The tan male ran his fingers through his hair, Sehun nearly whimpers.

"You should be worrying about yourself, I'm not the one that's soaked over here." Sehun reasons.

Without warning, Jongin takes off his tank top. Sehun gulps at the sight. Jongin's body looked like it was sculpted by gods. He was sure that his jaw dropped.

"Wow, someone's been at the gym." Sehun tries his best to not ogle.

"I hated working out before, but ever since I got the motivation it has been a fun hobby for me." Jongin shrugs.

"Great, more people are staring." Sehun lowers his head. "It makes me think that they're looking at me too. It's weird."

Jongin smiles fondly before taking his sunglasses and placing them on Sehun. "Wear these for now, at least you won't see much."

Sehun was sure that he's blushing. Jongin could probably feel how his face started to heat up. "Silly." he scoffs as he slaps Jongin's hand away, but he keeps the sunglasses. "I could still see, you know."

"I know, but it helps."

Sehun agrees, at least it won't be too obvious if he stares at Jongin now.

"Hey Sehun," Jongin calls.

"Hmm?" the younger hums.

"It's Christmas Eve tonight, do you have plans with your family?"

"We'll probably have dinner, I'm not sure." he muses.

"Do you want to come with me after that? I heard there's a party by the bar later."

"You will keep me company, right?" Sehun asks.

"Of course."

"What if some chick wants to flirt with you, will you ditch me?"

"I'll tell her I'm not interested and I already have company."

Sehun smiles. "Then I'll go."

"Perfect."

From the other side of the pool, Irene watches the two with a suspicious look. Sehun is an idiot, she thinks. She still couldn't believe that Sehun thought that Jongin was into her when Jongin already had his eyes on Sehun right on their first meeting. She notices the sneaky yet unnecessary and subtle touches that Jongin gives Sehun. On the other hand, her brother remains oblivious. It was frustrating to watch.

"They're so ridiculous." Seulgi comments.

Irene smirks. "You noticed it too, huh?"

"They're painfully obvious."

Irene rolls her eyes. "Tell me about it."

That night, Sehun was already looking forward to attending the party with Jongin. "We just finished dinner, where are you going?" Irene asked.

"Jongin invited me to a party for Christmas Eve." he replies.

Irene perks up. "Oh really? What time will you be back?"

"I honestly don't know, it depends."

"I'll go and text Seulgi to sleep over here. You may sleep over at their room tonight. I'm sure Jongin would be fine with it."

Sehun looks at her in confusion. "Come on, Sehun. I'm sure you and Jongin are going to enjoy the party anyways. I won't tell mom and dad." Irene grins.

"If it's fine with Seulgi then I guess it's alright. Just text me, okay?"  
"Sure, have fun." his sister waves.

Sehun met up with Jongin by the lobby before they headed to the bar. If he wasn't too busy avoiding Jongin's gaze then he would have noticed how Jongin was checking him out.

"So I received a text message from Irene, are you fine with switching rooms with Seulgi?" Jongin asked.

"Are you fine with me sleeping on your sister's bed though?"

"Dude, no way." Jongin snorts. "You're sleeping on my bed, I'm taking Seulgi's."

Sehun laughs with him. "I know, I know. I was just kidding. Irene is probably going to make Seulgi sleep in her bed too."

"By the way," Sehun momentarily stops to look at Jongin. "Why haven't I exchanged numbers with you yet?"

"I was looking for the right time to ask you because you didn't seem interested in being friends with us like Irene."

"Point taken." Sehun nods. "Ask for it later."

"And if I don't?"

Sehun returns Jongin's challenging stare. "Then I'll be the one asking you."

The party was awesome, Sehun thinks. Jongin never left his side. They had fun sharing stories while having a few drinks. Sehun realized that they have a lot in common, Sehun already knows that Jongin loves dancing but Jongin doesn't know about him loving it too.

"Irene was actually a member of the dance troupe too but she had to quit during her senior year because she had to focus on her studies." Sehun narrates.

They also shared the same interest in video games and they had the same rants and complaints about their sisters.

"Sehun, are you dating someone?" Jongin suddenly asks.

Sehun was caught off guard for a moment. "N-no, I never dated anyone."

Jongin smiles. "Good."

"Are you mocking me?" he narrows his eyes at him.

Jongin leans forward, his face dangerously close to Sehun's. "Not at all, sweetheart." he smirks.

Sehun's heart skips a beat and he was so, so tempted to kiss Jongin then and there but his cowardly self just had to lean back and get up from his chair. "I want to dance."

Jongin looks a little bit disappointed before following him towards the dance floor. Sehun really has no idea where things are going for them. He doesn't fail to notice Jongin's not so subtle touches but he has no idea on how to respond to those.

"Hey Sehun!" Jongin shouts over the loud music.

"Yeah?"

"It's already past midnight."

Sehun hums.

Jongin leans forward once again and Sehun feels his lips brushing against his ear. "Merry Christmas."

Sehun instinctively gripped Jongin's shoulders. "Merry Christmas, Jongin."

The loud music suddenly transitions into a slower song and almost everyone was paired up on the dance floor. "We should go." Sehun whispers.

Jongin doesn't move and Sehun was somewhat relieved. "This is fine, don't you think?" Sehun could only nod.

Jongin's hands move to Sehun's waist while Sehun never removed his hands on Jongin's shoulders.

"Thank God for alcohol." Sehun thought.

 

**_Day 4_ **

****

He wakes up on Jongin's bed on Christmas day. He doesn't know how they got to the room since he was too drunk to remember. He sees Jongin sleeping on the other bed across the room. He looks over at his phone and he sees text messages from Irene.

From: Grandma Irene

Hey

Mom and dad will look for you soon, it's Christmas

Have you hooked up with Jongin yet?

Seulgi is afraid to return to her room, are you two naked or something?

Sehun rubs the sleep off his eyes before sending a middle finger emoji as a reply to Irene. Jongin starts to stir and he slowly gets up as well.

"Does your head hurt?" Jongin groans.

Sehun loved his bedroom voice. "Not much, you?"

"I'm fine, you were more drunk than I was." Jongin yawned as he fixed his messy hair.

"I can't really remember much, how did we get here?" Sehun asked.

"I half dragged, half carried you." Jongin says with a laugh.

"Shit, I'm sorry."

"Nah, I had fun anyways and you're cute when you're drunk."

"Did I do something weird? Oh God, did I dance like an idiot or something?" panic rised onto Sehun's chest.

"No, don't worry. You're fine." Jongin laughs. "I was with you the whole time."

"So what exactly did I do?"

"It's a secret." Jongin grins.

"Jongin!"

"What? You'll remember it soon so don't worry. For now I want to keep it to myself."

"You sadist." Sehun gasps.

Jongin simply snorts. "Shouldn't you be going back to your room by now? I'd love to spend more time with you but I'm sure our families have their own plans."

"Oh, right. I should get going, I'll see you around Jongin. Merry Christmas." Sehun hurriedly says as he fixes his clothes.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

Sehun clears his throat before giving Jongin one last smile. He hurriedly returns to his room. He knocks before entering, he sees Seulgi braiding Irene's hair.

"Oh, you're back. How was last night?" Irene asks.

"Wonderful?" Sehun asks.

"Did everything go well?" Seulgi joins in.

"What do you even mean?"

"Have you two like... hooked up or something?"

"What? No! Enough with your fantasies." Sehun says in disbelief.

"Jongin is bi, I thought you should know." Seulgi says.

"And you were never interested in girls in the first place." Irene adds.

"Okay, stop. Just stop. Everything is just platonic between us." a lie. "What makes you think that Jongin and I are even going to hook up?"

"Oh, trust me. Jongin stares at you way more than you think." Seulgi says knowingly.

Sehun only rolls his eyes. "Go and take a shower before mom and dad finds out that you were out drinking last night."

Sehun ponders over his thoughts while he was in the shower. He has no idea on which direction he and Jongin are going to. Jongin was obviously flirting with him, last night made it more than obvious. Jongin called him sweetheart, twice. Plus Jongin won't tell him whatever happened at the party.

During their first meeting, Sehun was so sure that Jongin was interested in Irene but now he's really starting to believe that Jongin was into him. That is, if he's reading all the signs right.

He wish he was.

They didn't do anything special for Christmas besides spending time together with their families. They spent the next days making the most of their tours. As much as Sehun didn't want to go, his mother forces him anyways. The good thing is that their parents are spending time with the Kims too so it was a good excuse for Sehun to see Jongin.

Nothing much changed between Jongin and Sehun. They never run out of stories to tell each other and Jongin remains to be as touchy as ever, not that Sehun is complaining.

"I really like Jongin." he tells Irene that night.

"No shit, sherlock." Irene snorts.

"I like him but I don't want things to be awkward. I know nothing about relationships and I really don't want to mess things up."

"You worry too much, just keep going at your pace right now. I feel like Jongin's going to make the first move soon anyways or maybe he already did but you're too dumb to realize it."

"Will you please stop assuming things for me?" Sehun runs his fingers through his hair.

"Oh come on, even Seulgi can tell that Jongin is thirsty for your ass."

"Shut up." Sehun scoffs as he throws his pillow onto Irene.

 

_**Day 7** _

 

The ship was docked onto their tour stop until the next day. The passengers were allowed to go ashore and like usual, their families already have their plans. Sehun decided to not join since he wasn't interested anyways. His mother was hesitant but then she saw that Jongin was going to keep him company so she allowed him to go as long as they go back to the ship in time.

"Are you sure it's fine to ditch our families?" Jongin asks.

"Well they're just planning on taking a few pictures and buying souvenirs. I'd rather stroll and enjoy the view." Sehun answers.

"Good point." Jongin nods. "Do you have plans for the rest of the day until tonight?"

"That actually depends on your plans. So, do you have plans?" he smiles challengingly.

Jongin draping an arm around his shoulders was already enough for an answer.

There was a luau on the nearby beach that night and Jongin wanted to go. Sehun being Sehun can't even say no to him at all. There were lots of people, most were around their age. They stayed by a tiki bar that was set up and shared conversations while having a few drinks.

"I saw our sisters." Jongin says.

"Pretend we don't know them, they're probably doing the same."

"Most likely." Jongin shrugs.

"Having siblings going to the same party isn't really cool." Sehun says as he drank one of the served cocktails.

"Go easy," Jongin takes his glass before he could finish it all. "I don't want you drunk again for tonight."

"Speaking of drunk, you never told me what I did during Christmas Eve. I seriously don't remember anything."

Jongin smiles knowingly before taking Sehun's hand and dragging him towards the area where most people were dancing. "Is this familiar to you?" he asks.

The scene was indeed all too familiar with Sehun. He was holding onto Jongin's shoulders again since a lot of people were bumping him as they're all having fun.

"What happened after the slow dance?" Sehun asks, he was hesitant but he was dying of curiosity.

"You asked for my number."

Sehun blinks at him. "What? I have your number this whole time? And I thought I lost the chance to ask it from you back in Christmas Eve! he exclaims.

"Relax, that's not the important part. You've said a couple of things, you were rambling and it was cute."

"What did I say?" he asks.

The music and the people around them were loud so Jongin leaned towards his ear. "You said you like my eyes, my voice, my skin, my lips, my hair..."

Sehun looks at Jongin in shock as he steps back. Jongin steps forward. "You said you like me, all of me. Then you tried kissing me but you ended up passing out."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I had doubts, you were drunk and we haven't known each other long enough yet. I tried giving you signs though, but you didn't notice so I thought you weren't really interested. You always change the subject whenever I flirt with you." Jongin explains.

Sehun has no idea how to react. His brain was short circuiting and he was completely tongue tied. Irene was right, he truly is dumb and oblivious.

"I was in denial." Sehun manages to find his voice. "I've never been in a relationship and no one has ever liked me back. And to suddenly have this personification of a sex god flirting with me, it's kind of unbelievable."

Jongin chuckles in amusement as he grabs Sehun's hand. "You're gorgeous, Sehun. I meant it when I said that."

He wanted to kiss Jongin then and there. He didn't care who was watching, he was just so caught up in the moment. Jongin suddenly pulls him away from the crowd of people.

Jongin leads him to the other side of the beach. It was dark and no one was around and before Sehun could even ask any question, Jongin cupped his face and began kissing him. He tenses up and his hand gripped Jongin's arm tightly before he kisses back. Jongin's kisses were gentle and Sehun feels like he's melting.

They pull away to catch their breaths, their foreheads resting against each other. "I like you too, Sehun. From the moment I saw you sticking out like a sore thumb in that restaurant, I was already attracted to you."

"Me too." Sehun says, a bit dazed. "Except that you didn't stick out like a sore thumb because you... you look amazing that night and--"

Jongin cuts him off by kissing him once again. His tongue slides languidly against Sehun's lips as he stroked the younger's waist. Sehun pulls him closer, his hands instinctively grabbing onto Jongin's hair.

"I wish I could see you right now." Jongin murmurs against his mouth as he backs him into a tree and Sehun lets out a soft moan. Jongin's lips trailed kissed to his jaw then down to his neck. His hands slide down from Sehun's waist down to his ass. He gives a pitchy whine when Jongin's squeezes it.

"You're so sexy." Jongin growls before attacking his lips again.

Sehun was overwhelmed, every single one of Jongin's touches was sending jolts of aching pleasure through his whole body. "Jongin, I--"

Sehun was cut off when Jongin's phone began ringing, Sehun's phone followed not long after. Jongin curses before pulling away from Sehun to check his phone, it was Seulgi. Sehun catches his breath before answering his own phone.

"This better be important."

"You and Jongin better get your asses back here. The mothers are starting to get worried." Irene says.

"You have excellent timing." Sehun didn't bother to hide his annoyance before ending the call. Jongin just finished his call too and he looked just as frustrated as Sehun did.

"I suppose we have to get back." Jongin chuckles.

"They suck." Sehun pouts.

"There's enough time left for us, sweetheart." Jongin says as he curls an arm around Sehun's waist.

Luckily for them, they weren't scolded when they got back and their parents didn't notice anything funny. Their sisters, however, definitely have an idea on what's going on. Their swollen lips and messed up hair are already a dead giveaway after all.

"I suppose things went well with Jongin?" Irene asks as they were getting ready for bed.

"I made out with him, Irene..." Sehun says softly, still a bit dazed. "I can't believe it."

"Ooh, I wonder how far you two would've gotten if I didn't call." she wonders.

"Oh shut up, it's none of your business."

"The cruise is going to end soon, Sehun. Don't waste the chance of getting laid on a cruise ship."

Sehun looks scandalized. "Shut up! We just kissed, that's too much."

"Jongin is thirsty for your virgin ass so you're definitely going to get laid sooner or later."

Sehun ends up throwing a pillow onto Irene's face once again.

 

_**Day 10** _

 

It was another day where the ship was docked again. Their parents got off the ship to do some sight seeing together with their sisters. Sehun decided to stay at his room and Jongin came over. Sehun was sitting at the edge of his bed while Jongin was sitting comfortably on the floor right in between Sehun's legs as they were watching a movie.

It was the perfect way to spend New Year's Eve.

"What are your plans for the next four days?" Jongin asks.

"I think going around ship sounds nice, mom keeps nagging that I'm not making the most of this trip."

"Same here, she has no idea that I'm perfectly fine with my own plans." Jongin says as his thumb traced circles at the back of Sehun's leg.

"I can't believe this tour is ending soon." Sehun frowns. "I won't be seeing you everyday anymore."

Jongin looks up at him, his brows furrowing. "Don't think like that, you have my number. Even if our universities are miles apart, we can still meet."

"What happens on this cruise, doesn't just stay on this cruise right?" Sehun worriedly asks.

Jongin smiles as he kisses the side of Sehun's knee. "No, sweetheart. I don't want it all to end here."

Sehun peers at him through his long lashes, Jongin was still looking at him. He wants to ask him a question and he knows he'll sound stupid but he's dying of curiosity anyways.

"So are we like... boyfriends?" he shyly asks.

Jongin's eyes were full of adoration. "I love the sound of that. Boyfriends it is."

Jongin turns to kiss Sehun's knee once again. His lips trailed onto Sehun's inner thighs and the younger couldn't help but flinch, he was only wearing shorts.

"Don't do that." he whines.

Jongin's sweet smile easily changes into a smirk. He continued trailing kisses onto Sehun's milky thighs. When Jongin bit him, he gasped and yanked his leg away before crawling backwards onto his bed. He hugs his knees onto his chest and he cringes as he felt himself getting hard.

"I said don't do that." Sehun exclaims, his face turning red.

Jongin looks at him in amusement. "I found a weak spot." he singsongs.

"Shut up."

"I wonder how sensitive you are."

Sehun nearly whimpers. "Stop it. You're not helping."

Jongin smirks at him and Sehun knows he's doomed. "I'd love to trail kisses all over your body." he says as he climbs onto the bed. "I'd keep kissing you until you're begging for more." he places his hands onto Sehun's knees before pushing them apart and settling himself in between Sehun's legs. "I've thought of this scene from the moment I first got you flustered."

The tan male slips his hand underneath Sehun's shirt and the younger couldn't help but squirm when Jongin's fingers brushed past his nipples. "Jongin... nngh" Sehun gasps.

Jongin leans down to kiss Sehun as his hands continued to roam the younger's body.

"Oh my God, get a room!"

Jongin quickly climbs off of Sehun while the younger grabbed the nearest pillow to cover his crotch. Both of them glared their amused sisters standing by the doorway.

"We are in a room." Jongin points out.

"Not my room." Irene crosses her arms.

"What are you doing in here anyways?" Sehun scoffs.

"Mr. Kim told us to call you two since he's treating us to dinner. Should I tell him that you're busy eating each other already?" Irene grins.

Sehun flips her off before slowly standing up. "I'll go and take a shower first, give me ten minutes."

"Need help?" Jongin jokingly asks as he slaps Sehun's ass.

Sehun glares at him before he scurries to the bathroom. He was left with Irene and Seulgi. "So are you two... boyfriends?" Seulgi asks.

"Yeah, just a few minutes ago." Jongin replies. The two girls squealed and jumped together, much to Jongin's chagrin.

"Gosh, I ship it so much." Seulgi says with delight.

"If you ship us so much, you gotta stop cockblocking us." Jongin groans.

"Oh come on Jongin, if you want to pop my brother's cherry then you're going to have to do better than this." Irene teases. Beside her, Seulgi was nodding in agreement.

"Sorry for cockblocking though, we wasted a chance for you to end the year with a bang. Literally."

Jongin ends up throwing a pillow at each of them.

 

**_Day 13_ **

 

The days passed by so quickly, it was already their last night on the ship since the ship is docking at around afternoon the next day.

Sehun and Jongin were both staying outside by the lower deck. "Remember when I followed you that night? This was where we had our first conversation." Jongin asks.

Sehun smiles. "I can't believe you made me think that you followed me because of Irene. I really thought you were making moves on her."

"Your sister is beautiful but you already stole my attention easily."  
"I'm glad I did." Sehun grins.

"I'm going to ask my favorite question again, any plans for tonight?" Jongin laughs.

"It depends on your plans, like always."

"Switch rooms with Seulgi tonight, it's the last night so spend it with me."

Sehun's face heats up since Jongin sounded so suggestive. "Oh... okay."

Seulgi was more than happy to move out of her room for the night. Irene was very enthusiastic about it too. Meanwhile, Sehun felt nervous. He's been standing in front of Jongin's room for five minutes now. A lot of things are going through his head and it's making him panic.

Was this just an innocent sleepover to spend more time together or did Jongin mean something else?

Sehun knocks and his boyfriend answers the door. They had pizza and soda while they were watching another movie. They were both seated on the floor but Sehun was comforably resting against Jongin's chest. Sehun feels a pang of disappointment since Jongin wasn't showing any interest towards anything else but the movie. Perhaps it really was just an innocent sleepover.

"The plot is too predictable." Sehun complains.

"You're the one that picked the channel."

"I thought it was going to be good." Sehun sighs. "Watch, they're going to kiss in 3... 2..."

He gasps when he feels Jongin's lips against his nape. Jongin didn't waste any time, he trailed his lips towards Sehun's ear. "They're both good actors though." Jongin comments as if he was just focused on the movie this whole time.

"That doesn't stop me from thinking that the movie is a bit boring." Sehun harrumphs.

"Give it a chance, a plot twist might come." Jongin's hands slip underneath Sehun's shirt, fingers slowly rubbing again his nipples.

"I stopped giving it any interest." Sehun mumbles distractedly as he closed his eyes. He bites his lips when Jongin began playing with his nipples. Jongin's lips were back on his neck, Sehun squirms when he bit him.

"I want to hear you, don't hold back." one of Jongin's hands trail downwards until it's resting against his thigh. He was wearing shorts again. The elder began stroking his inner thigh gently as his other hand raised Sehun's shirt to expose his stomach. "Pretty." Jongin shifts Sehun's weight towards his arm so he could dip his head down. His tongue was wet and hot against Sehun's nipple. Sehun twitched, spine arching as he let out a breathy moan.

Jongin pulls away not long after and Sehun whines at the loss of contact. He opens his eyes and he sees Jongin's dark gaze and pouty lips. "Get on the bed." he mutters.

Oh...

Sehun sluggishly got up and made his way to the bed. Jongin turned down the volume of the tv and locked the door. He turns towards Sehun who's nervously sitting in the middle of his bed.

Jongin yanks off his shirt and crawled onto the bed. Sehun gulps as he fumbles to take the hem of his shirt, Jongin helps him in taking it off. They stare at each other for a moment before Sehun leans in to meet Jongin's mouth. Jongin pushes Sehun down until he was flat on his back. He struggles a bit in tugging Sehun's shorts and boxers down.

All the heat rushes to Sehun's face (and loins) when he realizes that here he was, completely naked right in front of his boyfriend.

"You're a virgin, right?"

Sehun blinks at him. "Yeah."

"I got you." Jongin gives him a quick peck before taking something from his bedside drawer, it was lube. "If you're going to ask where I got this, your sister was really sure we'd end up in this situation." he explains.

"She's so embarrassing." he mutters. "But let's not talk about her. Hurry up."

"Hang on, it's your first time and I need to give you some love." Jongin chuckles before trailing kisses from Sehun's abdomen down to his thighs. Jongin wrapped his hand onto the base of Sehun's dick. Sehun's hips bucked forward and Jongin grins deviously before wrapping his lips onto the tip.

Sehun quickly covers his mouth to cover his moans as Jongin's mouth worked wonders on him. He whimpers when Jongin pulls off. He was already on edge. Jongin stands up to take his pants and underwear off before climbing back onto the bed. A cap of a bottle was popped off and it wasn't long until he feels Jongin's fingers right by his entrance.

Jongin latches his mouth onto Sehun's nipple once again and while the younger was distracted, he pushes his finger in. It's really happening, the thought of it is making Sehun's head spin. Jongin trailed his lips upward until he met Sehun's lips.

"More..." Sehun panted against his mouth. Another finger was added and Sehun tenses.

"Does it hurt?"

"A bit, but I'm okay..." Sehun hisses as he feels the fingers scissoring inside of him. Jongin kisses him again to distract him as he adds the third finger. "Hng, it hu-hurts."

"Relax." Jongin murmurs against his mouth. He moves his fingers upward and Sehun flinches when his fingers brushed past an aching spot in him.

Sehun moans as his hips bucked, his hands gripped the sheets tightly and Jongin couldn't help but moan lowly too. "Fuck, that's hot."

Jongin adds another finger and Sehun was already writhing beneath him. He bucked his hips along with the thrust of the elder's fingers. When Jongin pulls his fingers out, the younger whimpers.

Jongin made sure to coat lube all over his length before positioning himself between Sehun's spread legs. "You're sure about this, right?"

Sehun smiles. "I want this."

Jongin nods as he guides himself slowly into Sehun's entrance. He pushes in slowly and Sehun moans at the contact, he took deep breaths to relax himself because the stretch was painful. Jongin waits for him to adjust before carefully gripping Sehun's hips. He pulls out only to push back in one swift motion.

Sehun reached up to pull Jongin down into a messy kiss, lifting his legs to hook around Jongin's hips as the latter continued thrusting, each smooth grind of his hips rocking Sehun into the bed. Sehun's moans as Jongin gently pushed his legs back for better access.

Sehun's body twitched when Jongin's length brushed over his prostate once again. Jongin smirks at the reaction before angling his thrusts. Sehun's back arched as his moans got louder. Jongin rocks into him, quickening his pace as he moans lowly in pleasure.

"J-jongin...hnngnh..."

Sehun's heat tightens around him and Jongin's hips stuttered. Sehun comes all over their stomachs with a long breathy moan. Jongin continues to thrust into him, Sehun mewls at the oversensitivity. It wasn't long until Jongin was releasing into him, his low moan was going to be stuck in Sehun's mind for days.

He pulls out and falls right beside Sehun, both of them panting heavily. "That... was amazing." Jongin sighs.

"Really... really, amazing." Sehun agrees. "You're so hot. I-I can't believe I'm this lucky."

Jongin snickers. "You should've seen how sexy you were." he nuzzles Sehun's hair.

Sehun smiles as his eyes dart onto the TV. "We never finished the movie, by the way."

"We had better plans."

Sehun giggles. "I guess, this was a better plot twist."

Jongin gives him a quick peck on the lips. "I love you."

Sehun was speechless for a moment, his heart was beating so loudly he was sure that Jongin might even hear it. He smiles, eyes forming into crescents. "I love you too."

Jongin sighs in contentment wraps an arm around Sehun's waist. "Wait." Sehun says. "We need to clean up, Seulgi will kill us."

Jongin inwardly groans but he grins when something hits him. "I've always wanted shower sex."

Sehun's face turns beet red. It's going to be a long night.

 

_**Day 14** _

 

Jongin didn't want to let go of Sehun's hand as they got to the port but Sehun assured that they'll still meet as much as possible. "I miss you already." Jongin huffs.

"Stop being so cheesy. I can contact you any time you want." Sehun grins.

"I better be seeing you around." Jongin challengingly says.

"Of course you will."

"You know I somewhat regret making you two hook up." Seulgi comments as she came in between them.

"Why?" Sehun asks as Irene joins in.

"You're both so cute together, it's gross." Irene scrunches her nose.  
"Sorry single ladies." Jongin teases.

Day...?

Sehun lost count of the days because it's been so long. The days don't matter to him anymore since he's been enjoying every day with Jongin anyways.

Going to different universities wasn't really a problem to them. Jongin has a car and he'd come to pick Sehun up whenever he can. On days that they can't meet, they settle with video calls or voice calls if they're busy. Their sisters were already so fed up with them and that gives them more reason to rub their relationship in their faces. Irene truly hates it when Sehun tells her about how he spent the night with Jongin without leaving any details behind.

"Hey,"

Sehun smiles upon answering Jongin's call. "I just finished with class, where are you?"

"Waiting by the gate, any plans for tonight?"

"Depends on your plans." Sehun gives his usual reply before quickly bidding goodbye to his friends, Chanyeol and Baekhyun, then running down the hallways and outside his building.

He meets up with Jongin by the school gate. He wraps his arms around his boyfriend as Jongin kisses him on the lips. He opens the car door for him and Sehun gets in.

Thinking back to the day they first met, Sehun could only laugh. He can't believe he hated the cruise at first. He's glad he was forced to come along. He's glad Jongin was forced to come along too.

"My parents aren't home for tonight and Seulgi is sleeping over at a friend's house, want to come?"

"I'd love to."

Fourteen days was enough to start counting more days together. When they pulled over at Jongin's place, they were already liplocked the moment they closed the door.

And as Jongin gently pushed Sehun down to his bed, a sweet smile on his face, Sehun's heart is completely content and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are really appreciated! an anon gave me this prompt in my curiouscat account so i went for it. it's also a simple xmas and new year's gift for sekai shippers~


End file.
